I Will Always Be Around
by GGFAN6
Summary: Lorelai has problems with Max. Luke's there for Lorelai like he's always been. Will Lorelai realized that she is married to the wrong person? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

I will always be around

Summary: Lorelai married Max even though she was having second thoughts. Luke meet Nicole, married her on the boat, separated from her, got back together, got cheated on by Nicole, and divorced Nicole. Basically the whole Luke/ Nicole story line is the same. Lorelai's marriage to Max was Rocky. Everyone thought it was going wonderful except Luke because Lorelai confided in him. Rory and Jess got together during the same time and way in the show except didn't break up. Rory and Jess are in their second year of college, Rory at Yale and Jess at some school close to Yale. Lorelai and Max have been married 5 years.

Lorelai's house- Luke knocks on the door, Lorelai answers

Well it's official, I am now divorced, let's celebrate. Max here?

No, he's still in California, he won't be back until mid- September

Sorry to hear that, it must be hard not being with him for the entire summer

Yeah it's only June but I'll get through it. It's not the first time he's been away and it won't be the last, you just have to adjust.

See now that's the way a marriage should be, adjusting for someone because you want too not because you're forced to. Nicole never did that. Glad I'm out of that now.

Luke are you sure you want to be celebrating

Absolutely, I'm finally going to go back to the life I love, no more roller coaster kinda life I've had for the past year and a half. I am finally going to be happy.

Well then that does call for a celebration. You know I don't think I have any alcohol that we can celebrate with.

Anything's fine

Oh I have whiskey, does that work

Yeah that works

All right here you go

To finally being happy

Yes to finally being happy

(Phone rings)

Oh I better get that

Yeah it might be Rory

(Lorelai answers the phone Luke follows close behind her)

Hello… oh hi max… yeah I'm fine…just hanging out with Luke…yeah…did you get my message…oh that's good…so what do you think…about me coming to California to come visit you…oh…yeah I understand…no no…it was a dumb idea…yeah…I'll talk to you soon…bye

(Lorelai hangs up the phone with a defeated look on her face and turns to look at Luke)

What was that about?

Oh nothing

Didn't sound like nothing

Well…a…

Come on Lorelai you can tell me

Well I called Max earlier and left him a message saying that I was thinking about coming to California to see him in a few weeks but he didn't think it was a good idea.

Oh, I'm sorry

It's not your fault

Can I ask you something?

Yeah sure

How are things really going with Max?

They're…

Fine, Lorelai tell me the truth

I don't know things just are not going well, I mean Max is always working and I am always supporting him but I feel like he's not supporting me

How so?

I don't know he never liked the idea of me opening up my own inn with Sookie, said it was too risky so I didn't do it. Then I told him that I thought it would be nice if we had a kid or two and he tells me that he doesn't think he would be a good father and didn't' want kids despite the fact that I wanted some. I loved raising Rory and I really wanted to go through that again. I feel like I have given up everything for him and he has given up nothing for me.

Wow, I had no idea

Yeah I never told anyone

You could've told me

You had your own stuff to worry about

I'll always be around Lorelai; I'll always be around for you no matter what

I know, thank you, the same goes both ways

So are you going to end things with Max?

I don't know I mean he's my husband, I'm married, I should really try to make my marriage work

I guess

Can I ask you something?

Sure

How did you know when to stop trying?

Stop trying with what?

With your marriage?

Her sleeping with the sock man pretty much did it for me (Luke says in a joking manner)

No, be serious

When I realized that I didn't see her in my future. When I figured out that I was happier when she wasn't around then when she was. When I noticed that the picture I painted in my head didn't have her in it. That's when I stopped trying because there was no point in it, I could have never made things any better.

I don't want that to happen to me

I know you don't

You know what I don't understand

What?

How you and I have always been completely screwed when it comes to romantic relationships but Jess and Rory barely get out there in that area and have already found someone that they could seriously spend the rest of their lives with, that they could actually evolved together.

I guess they found the person that they were suppose to be with

Right under their noses (Luke and Lorelai exchange a look)


	2. Chapter 2

Mid-September, Max is schedule to come back that afternoon. He's been gone the whole summer Lorelai hasn't seen him since he left in June. Max and Lorelai's conversations have been brief and they have gone longer and longer without talking to each other, first it started to be every couple days, they once a week, then almost a month. Lorelai is getting a little suspicious but is trying not to assume the worst.

The day Max is schedule to return Lorelai walks into Luke's carrying the mail

Hi

Hey

So Max is coming back today?

Yes he is

Excited?

Yeah

Lorelai comes across a letter addressed to Max with a return address from a girl in California. Lorelai is starring at the letter when Luke startles her

You okay?

What! Uh yeah yeah I'm fine just fine

You sure

Yeah um just saw a piece of mail that was catching my eye

Yeah mail can do that sometime

Can I have a cup of coffee to go please?

Sure

Hey Luke

Yeah

When a woman writes a man a letter

Yeah?

And she dots her "i's" with the little hearts what does that mean?

Um

Because I was never one of those girls who did that you know dotting her "I's"with hearts instead of dots because I always that that was really lame and sappy

Well I have never gotten a letter from a girl who dotted her "i's" with hearts, I always thought that was kinda weird to

Do you think that means a romantic relationship is involved?

Probably I mean who dots their "I's" with hearts for business contracts

Yeah you're right who would do that

Why do you ask?

No reason

You okay

Yeah I'm fine

Here's your coffee

Thanks

See ya later

Yeah later

Lorelai walks outside and goes across the street from Luke's and sits at a park bench and stares at the letter that was addressed to Max from some girl in California. Her name was Cindy. Cindy Foster. She dotted her "i's" with hearts. It was in the kind of envelope you write a letter in. Lorelai wanted to open it. She felt she had a right to know what this Cindy Foster wanted with her husband. Lorelai then opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Max,_

_These past six years have been so amazing. When I'm with you I feel as if I am complete. I dream that there was a way that you and I could be together always but sadly you are married. You tell me you are not happy but that you don't want to hurt her so that's why you won't leave her. Although I love you very much I just can't stand the fact that you and I will never get any closer than what we have been for the past six years. Although all of our encounters have been pure bliss I want more. If you won't leave your wife than I'm afraid I can see you never again. I love you Max Medina as much me as it pains me to say, I love you more then I could love anything but I'm not going to wait an longer, six years is long enough. I wanted to tall you this to your face but you never gave me the opportunity to so I decided to write it in a letter. I'm not going to wait forever Max so please make up your mind. _

_Goodbye for now_

_Cindy_

Lorelai just sat there on the park bench completely speechless. She could barley breath. She couldn't comprehend what she had just read. Max her husband was having an affair. An affair that has been going on for six years. Before they ere even married. How could she not know? The signs were all there they had been all along. Lorelai just couldn't believe that this was all happening. She sat there for hours not moving an inch.

Diner- Ms. Patty and Babbett are sitting at a table by the window looking at Lorelai

Babbett have you noticed that Lorelai hasn't left that bench for hours

Yeah she just been sitting there standing off into space

What do you think is the matter with her?

Maybe she got some news

Luke walks over to their table and notices them looking out the window

What are you two looking at?

Lorelai sugar she hasn't moved an inch for hours

Max walks through the town looking for Lorelai and sees Lorelai sitting on the bench he goes over to her

Diner-

Patty look whose back

Oh my maybe he will get Lorelai to move

Outside the Diner- Max comes over to Lorelai and puts his hand on her shoulder

Lorelai

Don't touch me Max

Are you okay?

Am I okay am I okay no Max I'm not okay

Is there something I can do?

No no I think you have done enough

What are you talking about?

Lorelai shows Max the letter and then stands up

I know everything (she screams, everybody is looking at her)

Lorelai (Max starts yelling to)

She walks away everybody is staring at her

Please wait

No

Let me explain

Six years Max you have been having this affair for six years

Lorelai

Say the hell away from me

Diner- Luke looks at Babbett and Patty

Keep everybody away from her house she isn't going to want to have to deal with the whole town giving her pity looks

Luke sugar what if she needs someone

I'll make sure she is okay you two just keep everybody else away form her

Luke's right Babbett He'll take care of her

Lorelai's House Lorelai rushes into the house and Max is right after her Lorelai runs upstairs and takes Max's suitcases and starts throwing them out the window

Hey I have breakables in there

I could care less about your stupid breakables

Lorelai please calm down lets talk about this

I don't want to talk about this

Please Lorelai you don't know how sorry I am

How sorry you are? How about how sorry I am? I gave up everything for you. All my dreams are gone. I gave them all up for you, the inn, me dreams of a family I gave them all up for you and here you were shacking up with some girl name Cindy.

Lorelai please let me try to make this up to you

I want a divorce

What

I want a divorce

Lorelai please we don't need t get divorced we can work this out

No no we can't you have broken my trust Max and you will never get it back and I can't stay married to someone who I don't trust. I want you to leave

Lorelai come one

Get out!

Lorelai

I said get out of my house! Now!

Fine

Max leaves, you hear the door slam shut, Lorelai falls onto her bed covering her face with her hands and starts sobbing the phone rings the answering machine picks up

Lorelai its your mother I just called because I know Max is coming home today and I just wanted you to know that we still expect you to come for Friday night dinner and bring Max along we haven't seen him in months and your probably saying neither have I he is still family and should still come to dinner. See you at seven bye.

Lorelai sits up dries her eyes and looks at her clock realizing that she should be on her way to dinner.

Friday night dinner went okay. Emily of course had a mouthful to say when Lorelai showed up at the door alone earlier that evening and ranted on her ten minutes on how it's rude to keep your husband away from his family which made Lorelai freak and then admits everything that had went down with Max that day. Emily Richard and Rory sat there shocked with their mouths dropping. It was Richard who made the first move by getting up coming over and hugging Lorelai. That made Lorelai start sobbing right there in her father's arms, something she had never done in her entire life and that alone was enough for a god cry. Rory then came over to Lorelai once she had gained her composure and told her how sorry she was for what had happen. The maid then came in and said dinner was served. Richard, Rory and Lorelai all got up to go to the table but Emily pulled Lorelai aside and told her how sorry she was and then pulled her into an embrace and told her she loved her. Lorelai then realized yes she was hurt but she was not alone. The rest of dinner went well Richard talking about his latest business trip, Emily with her DAR functions and Rory with her classes at Yale and Jess. When the end of the night came Emily and Richard each gave Lorelai a hug and told her that they loved her and that they would understand if she didn't come t dinner next week or for the next couple. Once outside of the Gilmore mansion Rory once again told her mother how sorry she was about Max. Rory wanted to come home with Lorelai but Lorelai said that she really just wanted to be alone and that she would call Rory tomorrow. Lorelai then went home and walked up to her front porch steps to find a thermos full of coffee and a note

_Just remember, I will always be around _

_Call me if you need to talk doesn't matter when_

_I am so sorry._

_-Luke_

With that Lorelai let out a small smile and entered her home repeating Luke's kind words in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Diner- Morning hours somewhat of a crowd, Lorelai walks in with Luke's holding the thermos he lent her, she walks up to the counter and takes a seat. Luke walks in from the storage room and is a little surprise to see Lorelai sitting there

Hi

Hi, thanks for the coffee last night. It was really nice of you and that note well it was just, words can't describe how nice it felt

It was nothing, how are you doing today

Oh well I'm not bad considering

Um actually I really have no idea what happened

That's right you don't

You don't have to tell me

No you should know you know everything else so why not

I don't want to pry

Your not (Lorelai pulls out the letter from Cindy and hands it to Luke) I need an opinion from someone who has been in the same situation as me what it is I should do so I was going to come to you anyway. You just beat me to the punch

What's this?

The reason I threw Max out of my house last night

Luke silently reads the letter a few times, he can barely keep his anger hidden, he looks at Lorelai and sees the hurt in her eyes because of what has happened to her

I'm so sorry Lorelai you didn't deserved this

Your right I didn't but that didn't stop it from happening

Do you want to go somewhere more private, maybe upstairs because I'm not sure I can keep my temper down and I really don't want to cause another scene for you like yesterday

Sure, lets go

Luke's apartment- Lorelai and Luke go to his table in his kitchen

So Luke you have had experience in this department what do you think I should do?

I have no idea, I do know that if I ever see Max again I will personally break his nose for him but other than that I have no idea

I never thought I would ever have to go through anything like this

You and me both

I feel like such an idiot, all the signs were there all the lies made sense, the way he pushed everything aside, I should have known, I can't believe I didn't know.

You're not an idiot

Yeah well

How did Rory take it?

She was upset but more concern about me than her like always

How are you going to tell your parents?

They already know

Really

Yeah last night was dinner and my mother told me to bring Max and when I didn't she went on this total rant and I completely lost it and told them everything.

How did they take it?

They really didn't show that emotion they just told me they were sorry

Well some people don't show emotion very well

Good news is that my mother says she would understand it I didn't come to dinner for a few weeks so I am off the hook for Friday night dinner and she won't make me feel guilty about it

Well that's good

Yeah

Are you going to get divorced?

I don't know probably

I know a divorce attorney if you want one

Luke, your divorce attorney is Nicole

Oh yeah right I forgot

Thanks anyway

No problem

I have no idea what I am going to do now

Do you have any ideas?

Not a one

Well if you need anything I can help

Thank you I appreciate that

Don't worry about it

Well I have to be going I just dropped by to give you your thermos and say thank you

Will you be back later?

Yeah I will

See ya then

Bye

Lorelai leaves Luke's apartment Luke sits there for a minute watching her leave and thinking

Diner- Later that day Lorelai walks in and sits at the counter, Luke walks over and puts a coffee cup in front of her

So do you want a burger?

I decided what I am going to do

What

What I am going to do I decided today

What are you going to do?

I am going to get a divorce and then I am going to leave

Leave where

Stars Hollow

What

Not permanently just for a little while I need to get away and besides Max is going to have to come back here to move out and separate his stuff and I don't want to see him ever again

Where are you going to go?

I don't know maybe Europe, I could go see my Aunt Hoppie, I haven't seen her since Rory and I went to Europe last year and she was always my favorite Aunt. When I was little and she would come to visit us she would tell me these stories of her and the adventures she had she was the only one who supported all of my decisions she is my favorite relative.

I don't want you to go but I think you should go clear your head for a while and figure out the next part of your life

Thank you for supporting my decision

When are you going?

A week maybe two I still have a lot to do, my dad's finding me a lawyer and I need to make some arrangements for, my house, that kinda stuff

You'll tell me your leaving before you go right

Of course

I'll miss you, you know

I know, I'll miss you too

So you never answered me want a burger

Yes please

Coming right up

A couple weeks later Lorelai decided she is going to Europe to see her Aunt Hoppie. Rory is taking summer courses at Yale so she won't be home very often and Lorelai has started the paper work for her divorce with Max

Lorelai's house- Luke knocks on the door and Lorelai answers

Thanks for coming

Whats this all about

Well you said if I needed anything I could come to you and I need you to do a couple things for me

Okay no problem

This is a key to my house, Rory isn't going to be around this summer very much and I can't rely on her to check up on it.

Okay

In this drawer here are some blank checks for Pete who mows my lawn um he gets paid every two weeks Sixty bucks and he stops doing it in late October

Late October. How long are you going to be gone?

I'm not sure but I will be back before the new year

All right so what else

I'm taking a cab to the airport to that means I am going to be leaving my jeep here, just turn it on every once and a while to keep it from sitting, you can even use it if you want just keep it in good condition

I'll treat your car as if it's my own

Thank you

Anything else

I have one favor left um it's a huge one and I wouldn't even ask you to do it but I just can't

Whatever it is I'll do it

Max is going to be coming to get his stuff and um when he left he gave me his key back so he can't get in the house. If you could let him in and make sure he takes all of his things and everything that we got together while we were married I would really appreciate that. I don't want to have any reminders of him when I get home and when his stuff is gone I will truly be able to move on.

Just tell me when

I'll give you a call when my lawyer contacts him. I'm not speaking to him and I want nothing to do with him so I am having him go through our lawyers

I understand

Well that's it then, you have my key and know where everything is. I'll call you when I know when Max is coming.

You know you don't have to call just when Max is coming

What

I would like you to all me while your there

You would

Yeah I mean I'm going want to make sure that you're okay and your going to want to know what's going on here. It might be nice to here a familiar voice

Yeah it would

Well then it's settle

Yes it is

I should be going I have to get back to the diner

Yeah I should be to um I have to catch my plane

You sure you don't need me to take you

No no I'm sure I would rather go alone

Okay I understand

I want to thank you

For what

You have been the best friend a girl could ask for. I am eternally grateful for you

Just returning the favor, you did the same for me when I was in your shoes

Lorelai gives Luke a hug and Luke reciprocates, he keeps her close while they continue their conversation. Lorelai is crying softly

I just wanted you to know Luke that I love you so much and I think you are the kindest man I have ever meet.

I love you two Lorelai, I always will.

Luke kisses the top of her head and gives her another hug, Lorelai's cab pulls up in the driveway and honks the horn

I have to go

I'll talk to you soon

You most certainly will

Lorelai walks her bags over to the cab and Luke helps her

Can you lock up my house for me?

Sure not a problem

Thank you again Luke (Lorelai kisses Luke an the cheek) You've always been around

I always will be

And as will I

You call me when you need me

And you to me

Goodbye Lorelai

Goodbye Luke

Lorelai gets into the cab and the cab drives off The cab driver talks to Lorelai

Was that you husband you were saying goodbye to

Lorelai looks out the window and sees Luke

No he's not my husband, but maybe someday


	4. Chapter 4

It's a couple of days before Thanksgiving and Stars Hollow is ready to celebrate. Rory and Jess are back in town for the holidays and are still as happy as ever. Lorelai is still in Europe and nobody is really sure when she will be returning. Lorelai speaks to Luke often on the phone and he tells her about everything going on in Stars Hollow, Lorelai tells him about Europe and all the stories her Aunt Hoppie has told her. Both of them cherish these conversations and both notice how they are falling in love with each other. Neither has said anything to one another but both have decided to tell the other person when Lorelai returns home. Luke kept all of his promises with Lorelai, paying the lawn guy, taking care of her car and letting Max in so he could move out. Luke wanted to kill him the entire time he was there and made sure he took everything of his and the things Lorelai wanted gone. He was very glad when he got to show Max out and he then told Max what he really thought of him and Max let him. Max's only response was that he wanted Luke to take care of her for him. Luke said he would but it wouldn't be for him it would be for her. With that Max left and he was never seen in Stars Hollow again.

Diner- Luke is wiping the counter and the bell rings he doesn't look up considering he only did that when he thought Lorelai was going to come in but his head immediately shoots up when he hears her voice

"Well it's official, I am now divorced let's celebrate"

"Lorelai … what are you doing here"

"I decided it was time to come home"

"I'm glad your back"

"Me too it's good to be home"

"It wasn't the same without you"

"Oh I highly doubt that"

"Well it's true, we all missed you, I missed you"

"Well I missed you too"

Luke and Lorelai exchange a smile

"So have you spoken to Jess?"

"Yes I have, he's part of the reason why I am here"

"Really?"

"Yes he said he wanted me to be here when he asked Rory and needed my help to pick out the ring"

"Yeah Jess sucks at picking out jewelry"

"Yeah I know and besides I wanted to be here for when my daughter gets engaged"

"It's hard to believe that they could be getting married"

"I know"

"They are so young"

"Yes they are"

"Do you think there too young?"

"No I think that they found the person that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with and who they see their future with and I think that if they found it then they shouldn't wait because they could miss out on so much it they do"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"So do you know when he is going to ask?"

"He told me when he thought the moment was right, he wasn't gong to plan something fancy but he wasn't going to be completely spontaneous with it either"

"I guess he figured that that didn't work for two people he knew"

"Yeah he must want it to last"

"Yeah"

"So um not to change the subject but here's you key back'

"Oh no I don't need that back"

"What"

"You keep it"

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm sure I want you to have it you never know when you might need it"

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving"

"Well I have to go to dinner at my parents house and Sookie is probably going to want me to stop by and then I always come here so I basically am going to be all over the place Thursday so I hope you took good care of my car."

"Your car is in better condition then before you left"

"Good that's what I wanted to hear"

"So how was your trip, did you accomplish what you wanted"

"Yes I did, I figured out what I am going to do with my life"

"Which is"

"I am going to do everything that I gave up when I was with Max"

"Really"

"Yes I am going to open up my Inn"

"Well that's great"

"Yeah and you know what I am not going to give up on my dream of having a family I mean I am only thirty seven years old I have plenty of time to get married again"

"Yes you do"

"And I have decided that I am not going to let my divorce get me down"

"Well I'm glad you feel that way"

"Well I have to be going I want to tell Sookie about the Inn and then I want to see if the Dragonfly is still available but um I kinda wanted to talk to you about something um is there any chance I could see you later"

"Um yeah I mean are you sure you can't talk to me now?"

"It's not exactly diner talk it's more serous"

"All right well uh I'm closing up early tonight so how about I meet you around then"

"Okay um I'll find you"

"See ya later"

"Bye"

Town Square- Luke is locking the door of the diner when Lorelai sees him

"Hey they stranger"

"Hi, how was your first day back home"

"Well everybody was really happy to see me and towards the end I was a little sick of it but they all mean well. Sookie is so excited about the Inn and she can't wait to get started."

"That's good"

"How was the Diner?"

"Same as always nothing new there"

"Oh well I guess that's not so bad I mean it's good that it's reliable"

"Yeah I guess so "

"It's a nice night tonight"

"Yes it is"

"I forgot how nice nights like these were here"

"Well they don't compare to the ones in Europe I'm sure"

"No these are different then the ones in Europe but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are worse"

"Lorelai why did you want to talk to me"

"Well you know how I told you that my Aunt Hoppie, the woman I went to visit would tell me all these stories about events that happened in her life"

"Yeah"

"Well she told me this story about her and this guy friend, named James, she had when she first moved to Europe. He was the first person she meet when she moved there and they were instantly friends. They did everything together, were always there when they needed one another. They were friends for like eight years when James got a job offer and was going to move back to the states. My Aunt had this hopeless crush on him this whole time and desperately wanted him to ask her out but he never got the message. When le left she told herself she was going to try to do something to let him know that she loved him and wanted to be with him but she never got the opportunity to let him know how she felt. She said she regretted it for the rest of her life. She told me even if she had done something like wrote him a letter or kissed him maybe things would have turned out differently for her. My Aunt never married. As she told me this story she reminded me of myself and got me thinking and I realized that I myself was in the same situation. She told me not to make the same mistake she had"

"Then don't, learn from your Aunt if there is something that you want then you should do whatever is possible to get it"

As soon as Luke stops talking Lorelai kisses him passionately. Her arms immediately go around his neck with her pulling him close. Luke is startled for a second but then reacts by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer while kissing her back. After a few moments they both pull away and Luke reacts to what has just happened"

"What was that?"

"You told me to learn from my Aunt and that if there was something that I wanted that I should do whatever it was to get it. I want you and I know you want me too."

Luke then pulls Lorelai towards him and kisses her again. He pulls her closer to him by the waist as Lorelai wraps her arms again around his neck and slowly moves them down to his shoulders, while Luke moves his hands from Lorelai's waist, up her back and into her hair, they then pull away to catch their breath. Lorelai reacts to the kiss.

" Wow"

"You were right"

"I was?"

" I do want you, I always have and I always will"

"As do I"

" I was going to tell you how I felt when you came home but you beat me to the point."

"Well you know what they say, Great minds think alike"

Luke laughs silently and then Luke and Lorelai share another kiss first starting out soft and then slowly getting more and more passionate. They stay like that for a few minutes and they break apart.

" Just so you know Luke I think I've found the one I was meant to evolve with in the first place."

"Well as long as we are confessing things to one another then I must tell you that I think I have found the one I was originally meant to evolve with as well"

"Well isn't that interesting"

" Yeah ironic isn't it"

" As much as I would like to continue this here I think it would be best if we move this somewhere else before Ms.Patty or Taylor catches us"

"Yeah I really don't want this to be the main headline in tomorrows newspaper"

'My though exactly"

"So where do you want to move this to"

" Lets go to my place, Rory is staying at Lane's tonight but Jess is going to be at your apartment tonight"

"Your place it is"

And on that note Luke and Lorelai started a great romance. They weren't all mushy like a lot of couples. They both were still themselves. Luke being grumpy and slightly annoyed at the town and Lorelai always on a coffee high. They kept up their usual banter that they always had and secretly mocked the town more specifically Taylor. The only difference was that they finally admitted their feelings for each other and both of them were happier then they had been in their whole adult lives.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue – up to the year 2009

Lorelai spent the next year working on her Inn with Sookie. The Dragonfly became very successful, and both were extremely proud of their work.

Jess finally asked Rory to marry him. He waited two months to do it though using the had to be the perfect moment excuse. He did it in the middle of a date with Rory as they were walking back to Rory's dorm from the pub. Jess had his arm around Rory and they were in the middle of a comfortable silence when he asked her. Rory was shocked at his proposal but then said yes. They said engaged until they graduated Yale and both had jobs. They got married in October of the year 2007 and moved to New York where Jess got a job at a magazine and Rory got one at a newspaper.

Luke and Lorelai were together from the day they shared their first kiss. They wanted their relationship to go slowly but after a while they realized that they knew each other so well for their many years of being friends that they were well ahead of the game. Luke asked Lorelai to marry him in February but not on Valentine's day. They were married in May of that year and by the end of that year Lorelai found out she was pregnant. In August of the following year they had a baby girl named Amelia. Both of them were finally happy because they both got what they had wanted all along, someone who would always be around.

The End


End file.
